1. Field
This document relates to a display device and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a display device and a control method thereof to correct an image of a user, captured through a camera, when the direction the user is facing is different from the photographing direction of the camera so as to correctly recognize a gesture of the user.
2. Related Art
As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
A terminal as a multimedia player can be referred to as a display device since it generally has a function of displaying video information.
Terminals can be divided into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. Examples of the mobile terminal can include laptop computers, cellular phones, etc. and examples of the stationary terminal can include television systems, monitor for desktop computers, etc.